


Love in the Air

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: Nyssa finds the concept of sex pollen fascinating.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



"Anything interesting?" Tegan asked. 

Nyssa looked up from her microscope. "You remember that souvenir shop on Egerina?" 

"Of course." When one was used to leaving a planet with extreme haste to avoid awkward questions about who'd be paying for the damage, a sedate departure via a gift shop tended to stick in the memory. "What did you buy?" 

"That." Nyssa pointed at a small jar. 

Tegan picked up the jar. For a moment she thought it contained a bluish liquid, but a closer look suggested it was some kind of iridescent dust. She turned it around and looked at the label. 

"'Guaranteed sex pollen,'" she read. "'Spice up your love life with this amazing natural wonder.' Is this for real?" 

"It appears to be pollen," Nyssa said, her eye once more pressed to the microscope. "I don't know whether there's any basis for the other claims it makes." She looked up again. "Even if it isn't genuine, it's interesting that your people thought of the concept. We didn't on Traken." 

"You mean we're all sex-obsessed savages, don't you?" 

"No." Nyssa leaned over the microscope again, but Tegan was sure it was just to avoid looking her in the eye. "Well, not entirely." She took a deep breath. "Tegan, I would welcome your thoughts on this experiment." 

"What do you mean?" 

Though it wasn't easy to tell, with Nyssa's attention firmly fixed on the microscope, Tegan thought her roommate's face was definitely going pink. "Since your culture is more familiar than mine with the concept of sex pollen, you might be able to suggest some ways we could test it." 

"On Earth they test chemicals on animals. I don't want to do that." 

Nyssa winced. "No. Definitely not. I was thinking more of some sort of double-blind test we could do... well, together." 

"You mean take some of the powder and see if we—" Tegan paused, searching for the right word. 

"Are consumed by uncontrollable lust for each other. Though really, it ought to be only one of us." Nyssa suddenly looked up, bright-eyed and flushed. "And I think the experimental subject should be restrained, for their own safety." 

"I thought it'd come to that. You've got a thing about seeing me tied up." 

"It's a simple experimental protocol." 

"Of course it is." Tegan looked at Nyssa, and then at the microscope. "Nyss, you must've had that jar of pollen open to make the slide or whatever you call it, right?" 

Nyssa nodded. "How else could I have done it?" 

"I think you've already got some in your system. Right now, you're the one that needs tying up. Or down." 

"Then you'd better do it," Nyssa said. She climbed to her feet, and stepped delicately out of her shoes. "But there's something you must promise me first, Tegan." 

"I know. Lock the door." Tegan suited her actions to her words. "There's no way the Doctor'll believe that pillow fight excuse again." 

Nyssa shook her head. "I didn't mean that. If I'm tied up properly I won't be able to write." She took Tegan's hand in both of hers. "Please, Tegan, whatever happens, promise me you'll take proper experimental notes."


End file.
